SPORE: Dancing with the Devil
by Megastarscreamer
Summary: The Dekon empire has just entered the space stage- but it's on super hard mode for them. An age old enemy, the Sacarfa, is attacking them. One creature must travel back to the past- going through each Spore Stage in the process- to find out the Sacarfa's weakness. Follows a creatures evolution from Cell to getting the Staff of Life.
1. Galactic War

The creature ran through the halls of their collapsing exploration vessel, tripping as another shockwave hit the ship, causing the lights to flicker and die out. He picked up the pace, his memory guiding him, down several long narrow hallways with rubble covering the ground. He had never once been in any combat, or any sticky situation for that matter. Until now, their species had never had to combat anything.

But Drake's equation had led them to explore away from their tiny, pathetic, running-out-of-resources world, in search of help and resources. And they had found life among the stars, but not the life they were looking for. Upon contact, the other species, who had addressed themselves as the _"Sacarfa"_, were extremely aggresive, and ordered the new empire to return to their star system and stay put. Soon, they had no choice but to leave again as all of their resources were slow deteriorating. And now they were here, being attacked by the Sacarfa ships who had been guarding the empire.

The empire who called themselves the Dekon were peaceful, and they had made a great deal in proving that upon contact with the Sacarfa by giving them many Sporebucks, along with rare minerals and treasures sacred to the Dekon people. But maybe, just maybe, this had caused the Sacarfa to want their planet for its profitable spice and minerals. The creature knew, as he continued running, almost arriving at his destination, whoever had made the decision would be greatly punished. While the Dekon empire was peaceful, their government did in no way tolerate stupidity or errors. The one who had decided to give the Sacarfa treasures would most likely be tortured and killed, to set an example. If they survived through this.

The creature was at his destination now, a faint glow surrounding the door that he was entering. When the Captain and scientists had contacted him, and told him where to go in their big ship, they hadn't been clear what they wanted, but it was urgent. In fact, anything that would make them contact him, a minor grunt, was urgent. He was baffled that they actually needed his help. His only job ever had been regulating the ship's air pressure levels, and there were usually countless others doing that job.

He pulled out his pass card, swiping it through the door. A familiar small beep and a clink followed but, suddenly, the right wall shuddered and groaned. The door began slowly opening, as a safety feature, as the ship seemed to be crying in pain... and then the whole wall shattered and broke into a million tiny shards, everything being sucked out into the vastness of space, his quick thinking allowing him to grab onto the door before the wall had completely shattered. Two of his four legs dangled out as he pulled himself in the door horizontally, as he used his strength, unique to his species, to pull himself in the room, papers from the room flying out as the door slammed shut. He breathed a relieving sigh as he looked up to see the captain of their vessel, Captain Reega, had overrided their door mainframe, ignoring the slow closing feature. The captain offered him his had and he took it, heaving himself up.

"Hey, kid." He said, turning around. "Right this way. We don't have much time at all, so let's get this over with." He knew this was urgent, but he was shocked at how close to death he had come. Shakily, he got up, trying to even out his breathing instead of the quick pants he had now. He slowly followed the captain, careful not to fall over.

He felt a small spike of pain in his back and used his long neck, again native to his species, to check on it. It had a small splinter of wall debris lodged, and a small stream of blood steadily flowed down from it. The captain noticed and said, "Don't fret over it. Where you're going, it won't matter." The creature's eyes widened. It sounded as if the captain was going to kill him. As the were running towards the next chamber, the captain suddenly laughed. "It's not how it sounds. You're not going to die. No, none of us will die today."

It spiked his curiosity how captain Reega could be so confident. A fleet of enemy space ships were attacking them, and all they had to defend themselves were antiquated weapons, as the previous wars of their civilization were long over. They had ended in peace, so there was no need for war any more. Their government handled all criminals by ejecting them into space. Sure, it was a little cruel, but why waste planet space for prisons? Or at least, that was the government's theory. And, as a result, hardly any crimes were ever done. It was, "A solution for every one."

He continued following the captain to another room, down another hallway. This was part of the ship only high ranking members were allowed on, like the scientists, and Captain. But here he was. It should have been an honor, but he was more scared than anything. It must be really serious to allow a grunt like him here. "Sit down on the table." Said the captain, motioning towards a long table that seemed to have a closable ceiling and tons of tons of wires connected to it. Many gauges were on it, and scientists swarmed over it. The uneasy feeling began to get much worse. Were they preforming some kind of surgery? Bio-enhancements, maybe? Neither one sounded good. Why him? That was the question.

He laid down on the table, the low ceiling closing over him. It had small windows, so at least he could see what they were doing. Most of the scientists were hooking up more wires, typing things in on computers and checking gauges. The room shook as surely another Shockwave Electrocution blast hit the ship. Suddenly screaming erupted in the room, followed by scientists grabbing their heads and slamming into walls. He was extremely confused. What had happened? Whatever it was, his small chamber had protected him from it. "Sonic p-pain wave!" He heard people screaming. "Plug your ears!"

The ship shook again as one particularly brave scientist got up, despite the pain, trudging towards his capsule. He flipped a few switches then screamed, "Captain, it's ready! Activate it!" The captain quickly sat up, as with every one else in the room. Their pain seemed to have faded. But, it was only a matter of time before another wave of pain came.

The captain, seizing the moment, ran to the side of his window and began speaking to the creature. "This won't mean anything to you now, but you have to listen. We knew getting into this, we wouldn't win. This mission was just to buy our world some time. To distract the coming invasion. But you can change that. Remember my words. One day, you will have the opportunity to change this terrible fate." He took a brief pause for a second, then continued. "This isn't the first time we've met the Sacarfa. When we were only tribe people, they attacked us. But our early records show we managed to defeat them... somehow. You're going to find out how. Never... give... up!"

He smashed down a lever and a steady screaming of high pitched noises commenced. The ground around his capsule gave way and another sonic pain wave hit, followed by the wall imploding in on them. The scientists and captain Reega screamed, helpless, as they were sucked out into the void of space, but suddenly...

The high pitched beeping stopped and the world around him twisted into all kind of horrible, misshapen things. The light was all sucked into one point, himself, and nothing became visible or audible.

And then his world erupted in beautiful, blue flames.

And he was no longer himself.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Next chapter takes place in the past, in Cell Stage. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did.


	2. Cell Stage

He was suffocating. Suffocating in a cold dark airtight chamber. He could feel it on his sides and face, and he panicked. Whatever they had been trying to do to him, had failed. He was going to die knowing his people had been murdered and his body would probably never be found.

But then something amazing happened. In the small airless space, he could still feel. His confinement shook with the force of a million earthquakes, becoming as hot as a super nova. If the suffocation didn't kill him, he would surely melt. He began losing consciousness, light headed and surely burning alive. He prayed to Spode that somehow his people had survived, that the Sacarfa hadn't used to dreaded Planet Buster, nicknamed the Big Badda Boom Bomb, the most feared weapon in the galaxy. It had the power to first poison it's victims with extremely painful gases, then it would instantly fry the planet seconds thereafter. Only one creature had ever lived to tell of it, or so he had heard. And that creature had been in his ship, flying away from the planet the exact moment the bomb exploded. But not far enough to escape the suicidal-inducing pain and temperatures it brought. The creature was now a abomination; his legs had been glued together and onto the ship controls by the scorching temperatures, and he needed constant caring.

Or so he'd heard. It wasn't like the creature was a Dekon. And it was just a tale. Besides the Sacarfa, they had only met one other empire, the one who told them of the Planet Buster, who hadn't been helpful. They cowered in fear when the Sacarfa intercepted the transmission. Perhaps if the Dekon and that other Empire had joined forces they could have eliminated the Sacarfa. Perhaps.

He began gasping at nothing for a sign of something, which was again fruitless. At this point, it was instinct. He couldn't help it, his body needed air and _now. _

And at that moment, the Spode smiled upon his fate, and he once again breathed, rejoicing, relieved, until he realized that Reega's machine hadn't failed. It was all part of it. He was no longer himself, he was something different, something primitive, something looked down upon. He was now a speck in the universe. No, smaller than a speck. He was nothing, and he felt it. His knowledge was too big for his body, and he knew, he was not supposed to have it at his disposal. Primitive creatures were meant to have primitive brains. He did not.

He was no longer himself. He was a small, light indigo colored worm with one eye above his tiny pincer mouth. His vision was blurry, and all around him, things seemed to be looking down upon him aggressively, searching for their next meal. They seemed to be slightly bigger worms and other nasty shapes, and he was on most likely their dinner plate. Somehow, some way, he was a worm. No, less than that even._ He was less than a worm now._ What, in doing this to him, had Reega and the scientists been thinking? How would this help them defeat the Sacarfa? How was this even possible? So many questions. But he doubted any of the life forms around him were willing to give him the answer.

This whole thing was taking place underwater, his least favorite place in the galaxy. He didn't know how to swim, but it came as instinct to him as his new form. So he began swimming upwards slowly, until he realized just how small on a scale he was. He had figured that they were in the ocean, but he hadn't realized the surface he had observed was actually a ceiling of sorts with small gaps in it. They were just large enough for him to fit through, and he continued out of it, swimming once again toward the surface.

Reaching the surface, he prepared to breach, only to thud against something hard. The surface of the ocean was hard. Confused, he began swimming along the top, his back touching it, figuring this might actually be another kind of cave. At a spot where where his back did not hit hard material he turned back, swimming up into the gap, as it has many different ways to swim upwards. He eventually found an opening out of the hard material through there that took him once again to open waters. Relieved, knowing for sure now that this was the surface, he took a gulp of water and then was suddenly thrown back through the water, as a gargantuan- the biggest thing he had ever seen- fish swam past him. It was bigger than a moon, no, five moons, at his scale.

Realizing then just how small he was, he began swimming back downwards as fast as he could, knowing swimming upwards would just result in more encounters with those giant creatures that were so unbelievably huge. He hadn't been able to see both sides of it fully, it had covered his view with it's belly, and he wasn't stopping to go look at it. Maybe he was too small for it to detect him, but it could accidentally swallow him or even breath him in. It was traumatizing, at this point. He was lost, scared, confused, and still wasn't completely used to this body.

His stomach told him he was hungry, and he knew food was very important. So he investigated a few floating specs, biting them to test their edibility, before coming to a very green one. It reminded him of a salad, which he would have killed for right now. He immediately bit it, and it upset his stomach slightly. But it was staying down and the taste wasn't completely terrible, so he began consuming more. And that's when he was spotted.

The "thing" approached him, it's large pincer like mouth ready to rip him- and his meal- to shreds. Fight or flight? His instincts screamed flight, but he was so... hungry. He would have _killed... killed..._ for some food. And he planned to, not out of malice or hate, but out of instinct and survival.

He dropped his food, backing away from the creature, planning to return again with a fatal blow to it's fin, which would make it unable to swim and sink and die. Swimming away, the creature began munching on his food, when he swooped in again, biting onto it's little fin and pulling. Pulling, knowing if he pulled a little more at the shrieking creature it would sink and die.

But at the last second he backed off. _I will not kill._ His sanity and "humanity" had kicked in, realizing what he was about to do, even if the creature was not sentient. He would not kill. Not unless he absolutely had to. And he did not have to. The other creature shrieked, forgetting the meal, weakly swimming away. He had still damaged the fin, even if he had not killed the creature. So he grabbed the remains of his meal, and ate it, before going to rest in a secluded area beneath some suspended rocks. That is, until he realized that the pile of rocks was a creature. When he realized that, he was out of there. He later found a pack of his own species, but they weren't sentient so he left them alone. No point in staying.

This was the ocean, filled with dangers. No creature was safe. He wondered, since he was somehow this worm, how was the rest of his species? This could have been his home planet, the water had the same tint, but he couldn't be sure. A million planets had pinkish water. The rest of his empire were probably fighting a futile resistance against the Sacarfa. If this was their planet, he may be able to get help or...something. He longed to be back in his body again.

The water whistled and soon another miracle appeared, a giant black column. It hit the ground with a thud, startling him and he panicked before realizing it was only an object. It was not a bomb, he knew that much. He could not see across it, but he could tell, from his spot near the bottom, it had a circular hole near the middle. The shock of what it was came crashing down on him as he knew what this thing was. It had only been told of in stories.

_A monolith?!_


End file.
